


Admitting Defeat

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Admitting Defeat

You’d met Rita Calhoun the summer after you graduated from Harvard, she was already working as a prosecutor for the city of New York, basing mainly in homicide related cases. The two of you clicked practically instantly and she became a fast friend that helped you navigate your way through your first year of being in the legal world. 

It was late one Friday night, you’d come over to have a girl’s night, wine and take out in hand, ready for a night of gossiping and trashy t.v to make fun of. Instead you found Rita completely overwhelmed with her current case, she figured you’d eat dinner and leave, but you settled in, pulling the case files toward you as you picked through Pad Thai. That night was the night she realized just how incredibly brilliant you were, and realized just how much she liked having you in her own private space, how she wanted even more. 

Rita waited a couple of weeks, making sure to slowly test the waters, dropping subtle hints, easing into flirtation, and was more than enthusiastic when you not so subtly flirted back. Later that week you went on your first date and there was no chance in hell she was letting you walk away without a goodnight kiss. You were inseparable from that day onward.

You picked up various legal related jobs and contracts over the years, delving into a few smaller court cases while you waited for a spot to open up at the D.A’s office. When you hit your one year anniversary, Rita surprised you with a gorgeous diamond and asked you to be her wife, you yelped with glee and said that absolutely nothing would make you happier. You got married a few months later in a small and private ceremony, and as if the city was giving you the greatest wedding gift, a spot with your name on it opened up at Hogan Place. 

McCoy wanted to make sure you had some experience working tougher cases before you were off on your own, so you ended up being second chair to a few other prosecutors until you ended up with Rita. With the way your conviction rates began to soar, there was no doubt you were sticking together unless someone else really needed the help.

Rita’s hand shot out, snoozing the alarm quickly in an attempt to have a few more moments of peace and sleep snuggled up next to you before you had to start the day. You groaned softly, trying to weasel away from her body a smidge, shoving the blanket down on your side of the bed.

“Too hot…” you murmured. Rita chuckled, loosening her grip around you, leaning down to kiss your forehead. She lingered there for a moment before pulling away, propping up on her elbow.

“You feel like you’re burning up darling.”

“Mmm fine.” You shifted again, letting the cool air of the bedroom hit your skin, “just need less blanket.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” 

Rita sighed softly, but gave your head a kiss before she slipped out from under the covers. If there was a chance you were under the weather she wanted to make sure you got an actual breakfast in you and

not just a coffee on the way into the courthouse. Padding out to the kitchen she made sure the coffee had started brewing and threw together one of your favourites that would still be easy on the stomach. She knew you’d want to fight whatever it possibly was, you didn’t get sick often and when you did you usually powered through unless it was going to interrupt a day in court.

You trudged out to the kitchen dressed and ready for work just as she was putting the final touches on your breakfast. Snuggling up against her back you buried your face into her neck, kissing the exposed skin.

“You made my favourite?”

“Of course sweetheart.” She turned in your arms, linking hers behind your neck as she met your lips for a soft kiss, “only the best for my best girl.” 

Despite having been together for so long, her words still made you blush, kissing her cheek softly before you settled in at the table. She slid a mug of tea over to you, chuckling at the face you made because it wasn’t coffee before kissing the side of your head.

“Get some food in you, I’ll be right back.”

With that she disappeared back to the bedroom to get herself ready for the day, coffee in hand. You picked through your breakfast, swallowing down as much as you could. You had to admit, your head was throbbing, and despite being out of bed you were definitely still overheated. You popped a Tylenol, and double checked that the bottle of Pepto was in your purse in case you’d need it later. As much as you were preparing for dealing with feeling sick, you still weren’t about to admit it to Rita.

She came back out fifteen minutes later, looking absolutely stunning as usual, smiling at the way your eyes drank her in, with that adorable goofy smile on your face.

“What?” She teased.

“Nothing.” You accepted her gentle kiss, “you know how much I love the green suit.”

“Mmhm…and you know how much I love you, right?”

“I do.” You pecked at her cheek, “and I love you just as much.”

Shortly after the two of you made your way down to Hogan Place, setting aside whatever you didn’t need, making sure you had all the files and paperwork you needed for the current case you were trying. It wasn’t a hard one by any means, and hopefully you’d be able to get through the day faster than hoped, Rita knew you’d need some extra sleep and didn’t want to push you too hard. 

The defence was halfway through their cross when you started to feel the nausea building up again. You suddenly cursed yourself, not only was it not advisable to chug Pepto in the middle of a courtroom, but you’d left your bag in your office. Everything you needed for the case had been in Rita’s. She quietly murmured something about asking for a recess that you shook your head at, simply asking if she would take the questioning you were supposed to do after lunch. She gave your wrist a gentle squeeze in reassurance and you were beyond thankful when the Judge called for lunch once the cross was done. 

Rita was leaning against the basin of the sink when you pulled open the bathroom stall, moving to wash your hands.

“I think you should go home darling.”

“Why?” You turned to her, feigning surprise.

“You literally just threw up.”

“I’m not sick!” You retorted.

“Really?” She cocked a brow, “you hit the tequila too hard after I fell asleep last night then? ‘Cause I know I certainly didn’t accidentally knock you up.” You gave a weak laugh at that.

“I’m fine.” You protested, “I just need to get some crackers and Pepto in me and I’ll be good as new.”

“Sweetheart, please.” She kissed your forehead, “the last thing I want is for my beautiful wife to be puking in the middle of a courtroom. Go home.”

“But-“ she shot you a glare usual reserved for criminals and you weakened, “fine…you win.”

“I always do.” Rita stroked the side of your cheek softly, “get some rest, take some medicine, I’ll pick up some soup from that place you like so much on the way home.”

“Okay..” you sighed heavily, taking a moment to steady your stomach, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Her thumb stroked at your cheek, “I’d kiss you but you just threw up.” That warranted another small laugh, 

“Understandable.” You gave her a soft smile, “now get back in there and win that case.” 

Rita smiled, but linked her hand in yours, walking you to the front of the courthouse, she gave your hand a soft squeeze, telling you to get home safe. You gave her a quiet goodbye, wrapping your coat tighter around you as you made your way down the steps. You hated admitting defeat, but you knew Rita was just looking out for you, and that she loved you more than anything in the world, and at the end of the day, that was really all that mattered.


End file.
